What I Almost Was
by meekobb
Summary: Bella knew about the existence of Vampires before coming to Forks. As much as they terrify her, her curiosity wins out and finds herself more in common with them than she could ever imagine. AU/Vamps, Rated T currently, possible M in future. First TwiFic.
1. Chapter 1

**Characters do not belong to me. They belong to SM. Only words and twisted plot is mine. No infringement intended. This is my first (and likely only) Twilight fic to satisfy the abuse and assault of plot bunnies that I fully intend on making bunny stew out of once this story is finished. Rated T for mild language and may possibly be upgraded to M for adult situations but am unsure and just going with it. Enjoy! Read and Review to try to keep the bunny muse juice flowing.**

**Full Summary: AU Twilight where Bella knew about the existence of Vampires before coming to Forks after she had been attacked in the Phoenix streets by James but is saved by his nomad companion Laurent out of pitty. As much as they terrify her, her curiosity wins out and finds herself more in common with them than she could ever imagine. That and the fact she cannot help but to give into the magnetic pull towards a certain brooding male.**

* * *

Moving to Forks to live with my father wasn't exactly my first option but after everything that happened in Phoenix, Renee thought it would be the best option. After all, what kind of trouble would I be able to find in the middle of nowhere? Other than tripping and falling over twigs, leaves and whatever nature decides to throw at me.

_It's too fucking green here_, I thought as I stared out the window of Charlie's police sedan. Other than an awkward greeting and half assed hug, we barely said two words the entire trip to his house from the airport. I turned my head to look at him, catching his concerned glance at me, making me feel bad and give him a tired smile to reassure him that I was fine. Only I really wasn't. Who would be knowing what was out _there_.

Thinking about it made my arm begin to feel like a dull burn and rubbed at it, a frown coming to my lips remembering the wild red eyes of _him_ as he sank his teeth into it.

"Cold Bells?" Charlie asked, breaking me of my thoughts and I blinked blankly for a moment before shaking my head. He nodded to my arm that I was still hugging to myself. _Oh._

"No. I'm fine," I said firmly. "I fell on the stairs before we left for the airport. The rain is probably just bothering it is all."

"There's Tylenol in the cabinet upstairs," he grunted before looking at me again. "If it still hurts let me know. We'll go to the doctor. Might need an x-ray or something."

_He knows so many words? Wow._ "I'll be fine. It's not the first time. Won't be the last."

"Sure."

Back to the silence. Turning to look outside again, I noticed we passed a 'Welcome to Forks' sign and held back a grimace.

By the time we got to the house, Charlie mentioned needing to go out to the grocery store and I nodded as I looked around the house while he insisted on carrying my two bags upstairs to my room for me. Walking into the living room, I couldn't help but notice that the only photos he had were of me before and after Renee left him and before I refused to visit anymore for the summer. Letting out a long sigh, I headed up to find him coming out of my room uncomfortably.

His next words made me cringe. "I'll give you my bank card to go shopping for more clothes this week. You didn't bring much."

"It's okay Dad. Mom is sending more via FedEx. It should be here this weekend," I smiled and decided then I'll try for him to make this work.

He gave me a curt nod. "So – uh – dinner? I usually head to the diner on Tuesdays. Unless you want to hit the sack? I uh already have you enrolled in school. You're supposed to start tomorrow."

"I'm not hungry but if you want to go..."

"You should eat Bella."

"I ate on the plane," I lied. "But if you want to bring a salad back I'll eat before I call it a night. I'm just gonna go unpack."

We stood there looking at each other before I broke the stare down first and he cleared his throat before consenting and leaving me.

Falling onto my bed, I couldn't help but wonder what would have happened if _his_ friend hadn't stepped in to help me. Rolling my head to the side, I watched the leaves dancing in the wind as it blew through the tree outside my room and closed my eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

By the time my alarm went off, I had already been awake for a number of hours. Reaching over, I sighed as I hit the snooze button. Tonight was only three hours of sleep. I think it might be a new record for me. Ever since that incident with Mr. Red Eyes, I barely slept. It's not like I can't – it's just that I am just not tired like that anymore. Weird. I stopped stressing myself out on it a long time ago. At first it frightened me but after Googling up the symptoms and problems of sleep deprivation, I realized that my lack of sleep still did not give me anything like that so I stopped stressing about it. I was always a freak. That's just another thing to add to the list.

Dragging myself out of bed, I went and pulled out my favorite cargo pants and a long sleeve shirt to cover my bite scar. You wouldn't know it was there unless you were really looking but I could see it clear as day and I did not wish to see it all day long. I dug out my cell phone and pushed the power button and grimaced at all the messages my mother left. I'd deal with her later and smiled at the few from my friends that were left. I replied quickly to let them know I was still alive and not gobbled up by the forest monsters – yet. Shoving the phone into my pocket I headed downstairs, calling out for Charlie but he was nowhere to be found.

On the kitchen table, there was a note and a set of keys. Picking up the paper and reading it over quickly, I couldn't help the small tug of a smile on my lips at Charlie leaving me his truck to use to go to school and brief directions which seemed simple enough. I went and checked the fridge for something to eat and found the salad Charlie left that I never touched. Picking at it for a few minutes before I had to leave, I stood in the kitchen thinking back to Phoenix. I missed my friends there, the few that I had, and dreaded going into school before finishing getting ready.

Thirty minutes later I pulled into the lot and jumped out of Charlie's truck and braced myself before heading straight for the door to check in at the office, ignoring the curious looks from everyone I passed. A couple guys had the gall to gawk at me which only gave me the desire to tell them all to fuck off but I kept my mouth shut. I was supposed to behave after all.

Walking into the office, there was a friendly looking older woman who had her nose in some book or log or something. I didn't care. Clearing my throat I tried to give her a smile but it got caught up in a grimace. "I'm here for my schedule," I said, causing her to look up finally.

"Oh! Hello! You must be Isabella. I'm Mrs. Cope. I have your file here somewhere, just give me a moment," she murmured as she began moving things around on the desk and all I could do was shift my weight and pull my worn out old but trusty backpack back up my shoulder. "Ah here we are. Here is also a small map to help you find your classes. If you need help, just ask anyone. Everyone here is very friendly I assure you!"

"Right..." I said slowly, narrowing my eyes. _Friendly my ass. _Either case, I headed out to my find my locker and studied my schedule. Spanish was my first class followed by AP Literature and AP History. _What the fuck did Charlie tell these freaks?_ "What the hell am I going to do with two AP fucking classes?" I muttered before coming up to the locker, testing the combination and went off. May as well keep my back if I have to chuck books around until I figure out this hell hole.

Finding my first class was easy. Luckily it was right around the corner from my locker. I fell unceremoniously into a seat in the back and let my bag fall to the floor beside me and dropped my head back. A low moan if irritation escaped my throat as I felt my scar begin to burn slightly. It felt like the dull achy and throb after I would burn myself on a frying pan. Hearing people begin to fill into the room, I just wished to find some hole to crawl into and die with the looks they all were giving me.

One girl, a blond with curly hair came up and sat next to me and smiled. _Please don't talk to me, please don't talk to me..._ "Hi! I'm Jessica. How are you liking Forks so far?" _Fuck. She talked. And I wanted to take a knife to my ears at her voice._

"It's – nice," was all I could manage to push out but luckily the teacher came in and started roll call before getting to my name that was penciled in at the bottom. When she simply grabbed a text book to hand me and jumped into her lesson, she became my new best friend.

The rest of the morning went by painfully slow. Turned out Jessica was in my English class as well and there was a substitute that day so I was forced to endure her attempts to befriend me. I did my best to be polite when all I could picture was my hands around her neck, her face blowing up like a balloon and turning purple...it made me smile. Evidently she took it as an invitation to talk some more and invited me to sit with her and her friends at lunch. I was about to say no when I noticed a local cop car pass by the school on a random patrol and gave in. I did promise to try for Charlie's sake.

Jessica continued babbling on about the teachers and some students. By lunch, when I walked into the cafeteria, I wanted to just _run_. Cringing, her voice took over as she called and waved me over. I gave each person she introduced me to a pained smile before sitting next to a dark haired girl with glasses that was introduced as Angela. She spoke a few words to me but I didn't really hear them as my eyes caught the figures of a small group coming in from outside.

"Who are they?" I asked, my heart racing as I tried to suppress the panic that wanted to come up. Something about them felt strangely familiar. I watched them as Jessica went in on the life story of the Cullens that she knew but one thing stuck out for me besides their beauty and perfect porcelin skin. They didn't eat. Not once did I see them raise their food to their mouths. They played with it, mashed, doing whatever to make it just look touched.

I hadn't realized I was staring but couldn't find it in me to care. Even when they noticed and a couple of them returned my stare with a glare. I knew what they were. What I couldn't understand is why they were in a _school_ surrounded by _humans._ The hulky one didn't seem bothered and tried to antagonize the blond female who threw sharp glares at him to stop and then back at me for whatever reason. The blond male had his hand tightly embraced in the short dark haired girl's. _Huh. Interesting._ The copper haired male, I frowned as I studied him. He was another that glared between me and giving the blond guy and pixie girl curious looks. Neither of them talked but still seemed to be communicating.

Jessica and her friend, something Mike or whatever, I didn't care, tried pulling me from my seat to remind me we had biology together. I tried to shake what felt like something incredible, or incredibly bad was about to happen. The teacher was already in the room when we got there and he smiled immediately at me. _Fuck me._

"Oh you must be Isabella! Welcome! I'm Mister Banner. Here are your books," he said with way more enthusiasm than an adult of his age should have as he handed me two fucking large and heavy ass books which only made me want to cry. "And you'll be sitting right up here. Uh, sorry but its the only seat available in the room. Your lab partner is Mr. Cullen and he's a good student so if you ever feel like you're falling behind, I am sure he will help you."

_Cullen. What did I do to deserve this?_ "Thank you sir," I answered in a small voice before glancing back at Jessica who had something of a mix of empathy, and what looked like jealousy on her face as I sat down and waited. I cupped my hands around my face as I leaned over the chapter that was indicated on the board to try to read and see what was going on when I heard the screaching of the chair beside me. I hadn't even heard him approaching the table.

I was tempted to look over at him but after the stare down at lunch, I became chicken. Letting my hair fall to create something of a wall between us, I risked trying to peek between the strands to find him staring at me with either frustration or irritation. I didn't know, but my mouth opened before I could stop it. "What's your problem?" I asked, narrowing my eyes on his. _Wait. Why aren't they red? Odd color – pretty..._

Evidently the confusion was clear on my face and he looked back at me equally confused. I watched his lips fall open to try to say something but Mr. Banner decided to get his lesson started. I was torn between being grateful for the save or ripping the man's head off for interrupting whatever this creature had to say.

When Banner started in on osmosis, I wanted to die all over again. I been through this boring shit in Phoenix and now I had to go through it again. Leaning back, I went to pull my hair back into a pony tail but didn't miss Cullen's body tensing with my movements. My head snapped towards him as I narrowed my eyes suspiciously. I scooted my chair as far away from his as I could get as if it might help but I knew very well it wouldn't matter. If he wanted my throat he would have gone for it already. Still, I couldn't help but to rest my hands over it and lean on my elbows. A quick glance at him again and it made me frown to see the pain etched on his face despite his attempts to remain impassive. _What the fuck._

When the bell rang, I just about bolted from the desk, just trying to think about getting rid of my books in my locker. Taking a deep breath I shoved them in and closed the door to see that the pixie girl and her blond boyfriend looking at me curiously. After a moment, the girl gave me a bright and knowing smile before I turned and walked away. _That was fucking weird._

My last period was a study period so I was relieved to be able to settle down in the auditorium far away from the others that were grouping together to catch up on what little gossip they could find out. Hearing very low and hushed whispering behind me, I didn't think before glancing over my shoulder to see pixie and her guy. Whatever they were talking about, she looked excited and he looked – exasperated. For some reason I found it amusing and let out a small snort and they looked at me quickly and somewhat guilty. _Oh so they were talking about me..._

"Hi, sorry. My name is Alice," she said quickly, ignoring her man and leaned forward on the seat in front of her to hold out her hand. I looked at it for a moment before raising an eyebrow. "I just wanted to welcome you to Forks and you know if you ever want, you're more than welcome to sit with us at lunch. I know that Jessica and her friends, well except for Angela and Ben, can be quite irritating. Oh! And this is Jasper. He's the love of my life." She turned back to him and rested her head against his shoulder and wrapped her skinny arms around his as he nodded to me.

"Pleasure to meet you Miss Swan," he said politely and for some reason the agitation I felt seemed to slip back and fill with a calm. I shook myself of it as I narrowed me eyes on them suspiciously again. Their eyes were like the Cullen in biology – gold. A very pretty gold.

And as usual I couldn't find a filter on my mouth. "Why aren't your eyes red?"

The two of them who had been gazing sickenly into each other's eyes looked back at me in shock and … fear? "What – what do you mean?" Alice asked, trying to play innocent but I wasn't having it.

Looking over my shoulder to the rest of the class, pleased that they were minding their business, save for Mark, Mitch, whatever, who was staring at me like I was a big juicy steak and he hadn't eat in years. _Eww._

They were far enough to not hear our conversation. Looking back at Alice, I dropped my voice as low as I could. "I'm not stupid. I know what you are. What I can't understand is this – this charade your group is playing."

Alice surprisingly seemed to be at a loss for words, whether it was from my knowledge or that I didn't appear to be frightened of them. I wasn't going to lie and say I wasn't, but that damn calm came at me again and Jasper spoke up. "Perhaps this is a topic of conversation for home. You are welcome to join us and I would be pleased to help you with your AP history work," he added fluidly before glancing over my shoulder at Puppy Boy.

"Um hey Bella," the kid smiled nervously.

"Yes?" I asked, my tone dropping with venomous irritation.

"I was wondering if you might be willing to go to a movie with me, uh us. A group of us are going tonight..."

Out of the corner of my eye, Alice made a face and it seemed to cheer me up and I shook my head. "Look Matt, I'm not interested but thanks for the invitation. I already have plans anyway."

"It's Mike and no problem. Maybe another time then," he smiled nervously and glanced at Alice and Jasper who scowled at him and ran off.

"He just wants to get in your pants Bella," Alice said. "You were good to say no."

"I wasn't lying to him. I wasn't interested and I am busy," I sighed and ran a hand through my hair.

"So you're...coming over?" she asked, her eyes hopeful and it actually made me feel bad.

Hesitating, I let out a breath and shook my head again. "Sorry. Maybe I'll come over another time so that your people can feast but I really do have plans. My dad is bringing over some friends for dinner tonight and I still have to go shopping." _Why the fuck did I just give so much information? Stupid Bella!_

"Oh. No problem. And for the record, we wouldn't have feasted on you. I prefer deer," she smiled like it was nothing and confused me even more.

"Huh?"

"Oh. My family are what you can consider vegetarians. We um, prefer _animals_," she whispered. "So we'll see you tomorrow at lunch. Have fun!" she said louder and more cheerfully as she stood just a fraction of a minute before the bell rang leaving me in a confused and curious mess.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Thanks so much for the follows on this story. I honestly did not think I would get that much of a response. If you like what you read, please feel free to leave a review. They always make me smile. **

**Aside from that, I'm hoping to send out a request. There was a fic I read awhile back but couldn't remember where I read it. It was an Edward/Bella story, all human, where Bella is a cop or some other law enforcement officer that goes undercover as a high school student and Edward is one of her teachers that doesn't know about her real age/details. Emmett poses as her older brother and the new gym teacher. Other small details I recall includes a karaoke contest and Edward and Bella conversing in multiple languages. If you are familiar with this story, please drop me a PM with a link! Thanks!**

* * *

On my way home I stopped off to load up the truck with food considering there was none at the house. The entire time I was walking through the aisles, I was lost in my thoughts about Alice and the Cullens. She said they fed on animals, which could mean they didn't feed on humans. If that was possible, that _vampires_ could survive on something other, was that why they were able to be around so much of the living?

I hadn't even noticed I had accidently bumped into someone if it wasn't for the cold hard body that met my arm causing me to look up alarmed.

"Oh I am so sorry dear. I wasn't looking where I was going," the woman said with a kind smile. "You aren't hurt, are you?"

I just looked at her weirdly before glancing around and remembering that I was in the market. Why was one of them here? "I'm fine. My fault. I um am just going to go. Bye," I sputtered out and made a quick escape leaving her standing and staring at my retreating back. _How many of them are here?_ I wondered.

"Esme! I think that we should get more for salads," a voice called out from the other end, and I was stuck between the sunshine vampire and mommy vampire. _What the fuck?_ "Oh, hello. You must be Bella Swan. Chief Swan mentioned you would be in the area. Told me to reserve a bed at the hospital for you as you tend to be a regular," the sunshine guy said, noticing me and my confused look at his knowing my name. "My apologies. I'm Carlisle. Cullen. I'm a doctor at the hospital..." he said before trailing off at me clearly confused and shocked look. "Is something wrong?"

I wanted to laugh at the irony of a vampire working in the hospital with so much blood but my arm began to burn again causing me to curse as I went to rub it. When I saw pale cold hands gently take my arm, I looked up sharply, holding my breath. "I'm sorry. I just wanted to see how bad you may have hurt yourself. You father mentioned it was bothering you and was afraid you might have a slight fracture. I promise I won't hurt you."

The scoff that came out was enough to give him alarm and I jerked my arm away but not before he managed to catch a glance at my arm where he started to pull the sleeve away. He looked back at me with a concerned expression. "Bella..."

"I'm fine. Thank you Dr. Cullen for your concern but its an old injury. That's all. I fell, I do it a lot. Hell I fell at least four times between waking up and getting to school. I live with it," I argued, looking back at him before glancing back as his – wife or something cautiously approached. I eyed their cart wondering why things that didn't eat food needed so much. And evidently Sunshine read minds. "We are having some company from work over and you are welcome to join us if you would like. I am sure you would get along very well with Edward and Alice. Do you have any classes with them?"

I shift uncomfortably as I weighed what talking to them would do but just as I had in study hall, they seemed to make me quite at ease. "I have study with Alice and Jasper. I met them today. Which one is Edward?" I asked numbly.

"He is quiet, has coppery hair -" The lady, Esme, said softly and I nodded.

"Biology. Look my dad is coming home with some friends or something. I need to go get dinner started," I said, making my desire to get the hell out of dodge clear. Softening my tone, I scratched the back of my neck. "Tell Alice I'll think about her offer."

Sunshine gave me a small smile but thankfully make no attempt to touch me again. "Of course. It was a pleasure to meet you. If you have any questions, please feel free to give us a call."

"Yeah," I waved him off before heading far away from them but I could hear them talking fairly quietly.

"What happened?" Esme asked worriedly.

"She has a scar. A _bite_. I don't know. I think she knows more than she is letting us believe. We will have to speak with the family when we get home and find out what they wish to do."

"Oh I don't want to move again so soon. If something was to happen, Alice would have called us as soon as she met the girl. She seems very sweet. I think she would be perfect for Edward..."

I couldn't listen in to anymore as it made me want to go gag and returned to shopping, considering making baked macaroni. It was easy enough and could feed a lot of people after all. I knew Forks would be a whole new level of hell for me.

A few hours later, Charlie, his friend Billy and the man's son, Jake, and I were seated around the table. The two were talking about scheduling a fishing trip and I was just wanting to lock myself in my room to suffer this misery by myself. It wasn't like they weren't trying. Jake seemed cool. It wasn't until he mentioned mud pies did I really remember him and actually laughed. He told me about the truck and pair of bikes he was working on which I found pretty cool.

When our dads starting going on about which beer was better, we headed outside. Breathing in the fresh air, I smiled. While the Blacks were cool people, they smelled like wet dogs to me but didn't seem to bother Charlie so I kept my mouth shut. We talked some, well more like he talked and I half listened as I was still trying to figure out these odd vampires. I didn't know much other than they existed through my limited experience back home.

On the way back to the house, we could see our dads outside talking and all I could think about was figuring out how to air out the house. Jacob stopped a little distance away and I turned to look at him confused.

"Um Bella?" he started slowly as he looked at me hesitantly.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think we might be able trade numbers? Maybe hang out another day? If you don't want to that's fine. Just I think you're cool and I kinda could use a friend not on the rez. Those guys can sometimes be a little too crazy for me," he smiled.

I looked at him and tried to figure out where he was trying to go with this but he seemed to genuinely want to just be my friend. Letting out a breath, I nodded. "Sure," I answered with a shrug and gave him my number and he quickly wrote his on an old receipt he had in his pocket.

As we returned, I noticed Billy looking at me oddly as if wavering in a decision. I smiled at him with a short nod before making a shit excuse to go back inside to do my homework. On my way to my room, I looked out the window as Charlie started heading into the house and our guests spoke amongst themselves before glancing up at the windows and got into their truck. For some reason, I was fairly certain they were talking about me.

I decided to let it sit there and go about the rest of my evening and get ready for bed after working on some of my homework. As I laid there, I couldn't help but to wonder just how much my understanding, though extremely limited, was correct in regards to vampires. All I had to go on was the fact that one wanted to eat me and another saved my life in their own freaky way without making me one of them. And then there were the Cullens. I was still undecided on whether I should accept Alice and Jasper's invitation to speak more with their family but I didn't know if I was ready to go to their turf. School was a neutral area. I know they wouldn't knowingly try to do anything there. Letting out a deep sigh, I closed my eyes and tried to relax.

* * *

School the next few days were as expected. For the most part it was long and boring. I still hadn't taken Alice up on her offer to join their lunch table despite her assurances that nothing would ever happen to me and that I was welcome – mostly. Jasper was hesitant but he seemed to me to be hopeful for a new friend. The blond who posed as his sister wasn't too thrilled that they were eager to befriend me so quickly Alice admitted and Edward was a whole other story that she wouldn't get into despite the odd smiles she would give me after she zoned out as she spoke of him.

Edward for all intensive purposes was – okay to be around in biology. We did not speak except for when absolutely necessary. I often found him staring at me as if he was trying to figure something out and once or twice I was convinced I had something left over from lunch stuck to my teeth or something making me shift uncomfortably under his watchful eyes.

I continued to sit with Jasper and Alice in study hall and we spoke a little of what we could without being obvious but it was clear that I would one day need to meet up with them somewhere else to speak freely. It made me agitated but the idea was slowly being more welcoming and I didn't dismiss it quite as easily anymore. Other than that, we chatted together like every other typical high school teenager, complaining about homework, teachers, and irritating classmates.

It wasn't until that Friday in lunch did I realize that resolved the need to sit with the Cullens and go over my experience and what I knew of them – to reassure the skeptical members of their family that I had no intention of outing them in any way. Especially since I now considered Alice and Jasper good friends (at least in school). I found myself beginning to trust them.

Sitting at the usual table in lunch, I would occasionally glance over at Alice across the area and whimper quietly whenever Jessica or Lauren started in on one of their dates or yapping like screeching hyenas over some prank that Mike and Tyler pulled on them.

I could smell him before he was in the room and I was confused for a moment, thinking it was my imagination until I heard my name.

"Bella!" Jake called out causing me to turn around in surprise and smile nervously.

"Hey Jake," I replied as I stood from my chair to let him give me an awkward hug, and to notice Lauren's eye's narrow on my familiarity with him as she eyed him appreciatively. Granted, I knew Jake wasn't bad looking. I had eyes myself but he didn't do anything for me. After we had chatted on the phone over the week, I remembered some things we used to do together when we were younger and it made me a little more comfortable around him. Still – I thought he went to school on the reservation. "What are you doing here?"

"My dad figured it might be good for me to try out the regular schools for awhile and thought you could use a friendly face you knew," he replied easily, glancing around.

I eyed him, narrowing my gaze as I took in his tense posture and nodded slowly. He was on edge, about what I wasn't sure. It wasn't like he was shy and I knew he was pretty confident in himself that being the new kid wouldn't be a big deal. "Okay, um, well why don't you sit with us?" I asked, waving my hand towards the table.

"Sounds great!" he said a little too cheerfully for my liking. As he went to get a chair to join the table I moved mine over some to make room and glanced up at Alice. What I saw made me swallow hard.

They all looked at me with expressions of fear, nervousness, anger, and something else. Alice glanced back and forth between me and Jake and I tried to make out what she was trying to tell me with her eyes. I know she would certainly tell me in study hall last period but I wasn't sure I could wait that long to find out what had her suddenly so wound up. Shifting my eyes towards Edward, as I had next period with him, and back at her, I hoped she understood my desire to hear something and that she could do _something_ that might have him talk to me, if not for the sake just to speak, but to understand what the hell just happened.

I joined my table and smiled at Jake who looked at me with a smile back but the sharp glances he made towards the Cullens was not missed by me. When he thought I wasn't looking, I knew he was staring them down at times. When the bell rang I was never more happy to get out of there.


	4. Chapter 4

On my way to biology after stopping at my locker, I continued to try to decipher what the looks the Cullens were giving me after they saw Jake show up at lunch. Something inside warned me that his transferring in wasn't a coincidence and that I was being babysat. I did not appreciate it one bit.

My thoughts were abruptly halted when I was pulled from the hallway into a rarely used stairwell and a cold, stoney hand clamped over my mouth to cover the scream that threatened to come out. My eyes shot up and was met with Edward's. He looked at me hard for a minute, before his expression softened slightly. "If I let you go will you promise not to scream or run off?" he asked in a quiet and calm tone. "We need to talk..."

Nodding my head slowly, never taking my eyes off his, he slowly removed his hand from my mouth but his other arm remained around my waist. "If you wanted to talk, all you had to do was ask. Not drag me off like some crazy lunatic!" I replied in a harsh whisper. "We have class to get to and I really don't like being late."

"We're skipping and going back to the house for the day. When I said we needed to talk, I wasn't joking. We _really_ need to talk to you about – things. And besides, I was going to be skipping bio anyway today. Alice already skipped it this morning."

"Why?" I asked, completely confused.

He raised an eyebrow and the corners of his lips pulled back into a devastating smile. "Really? Banner is doing blood typing today."

"Oh," I responded like the dumb ass that I was. "Yeah. Not a good idea then."

"After what just happened in lunch – well there are some things you really do need to know and Alice already saw that you would be coming over today as we were leaving the cafeteria."

Letting out a sigh, I closed my eyes and let out a few curses under my breath. When I opened my eyes again and looked back, I found Edward staring at me with amusement and what could only be described as curiosity. "Fine," I mumbled. "Let's get this over with."

"Give me your keys," Edward said as we were heading to the parking lot. I glared up at him, wondering exactly what he was trying to pull. Evidently he got the message and let out a small huff. "I know how to get to my house, you don't. Alice and the others already left in my car. She delegated me to be the one to get you there."

"Yeah and you could also just tell me where I have to turn and when. I'm not going to just blindly let you drive my dad's truck. Are you an idiot or something? Or just plain dense? And just because I talk to Alice and Jasper, what makes you act like you can just come up to me, talking and commanding me to do stuff when you never said two words to me before?"

Luckily he had enough sense to look ashamed and avoided looking at me. "I – I -" he started to stutter.

"Well?" I prompted, glaring at him but not backing down.

"Bella, I didn't know what to say. I don't know what to say now. I'm sure Alice already explained that we don't exactly talk to people. We tend to keep to ourselves."

It was a reasonable answer and I softened my glare at him as I took a deep breath. "No offense but I'm not exactly comfortable being around you right now. Please either give me directions to your house or have Alice come and get me," I said evenly but lowered my voice to a more civil tone.

Edward looked back at me hurt but nodded his consent. Pulling out his phone to call his sister, I went over to throw my stuff into the truck. "She said she'll be at your house waiting. I'll uh – see you at the house then. Please be careful."

Before I could respond, he started walking away and once he was out of view from the school he took off full speed. I won't deny that seeing his speed like that unnerved me, but surprisingly it didn't frighten me. What really left me in shock was that he _sounded_ concerned for me. Either way, I couldn't deal with where my thoughts suddenly began taking me, remembering the way he held me close to him inside.

Jumping into the truck, I headed home to find Alice waiting on my porch. She still looked as anxious as she had been at lunch but she attempted to play off casual for the time being. "Bella!"

"Hey Alice. I just have to drop my stuff off in my room and leave a note for my dad then I'll be ready to go," I said as I went to unlock the door.

"No problem. So – you talked with my brother?" she smiled innocently.

"If that's what you call it. I honestly would have preferred you to come find me rather then to send him. It's not like he's my friend."

She frowned at that before her eyebrows furrowed in irritation. "I'm going to beat the shit out of him when we get there. Bella believe me when I say, his attitude could be better but he really does want to be your friend. Let's just say ahh well you sort of intimidate him."

Now I was certainly hearing things. Laughing I looked at her as I pulled out paper to leave a note for Charlie. "What the hell is that supposed to me? How the hell can I intimidate a vampire? You all are hell of a lot stronger than me, quicker too. You don't trip and fall on air."

Alice only smiled at me before shaking her head. "Dear Bella. You'll know why in time. It's not my place to say. Either way, we have to get back to the house so that we can chat. I know Carlisle is interested in speaking with you."

"Oh joy," I sighed. "What does Sunshine have to say to me?"

She narrowed her eyes in confusion before laughing. "Oh he'll get a kick out of that nickname. But really I think you know what he wants to talk about," she answered softly, her eyes looking down at my arm.

"Oh."

"We just want to know about your experience and let you know that we want to be your friend. And well, talk about some things because obviously you know about us but a few of us are on edge about you knowing. It'll be fine. I promise. If it wasn't I would have stopped it."

"Yeah, the premonition thing you got. I remember," I commented dumbly and sighed. "Okay let's go. May as well get this over with like a ripped bandaid."

"That's the spirit!" Alice said a little too cheerfully as she wrapped her cold arm around my shoulders and led the way to the car. "I took Edward's car because I didn't want mine dirty from the mud when it rained last night. It's too pretty to get dirty."

"So you'll get his dirty instead?" I laughed. Once I was settled into the passenger seat and the seat belt in place, I couldn't help but to take in a deep breath and smile.

By the time we were pulling up to her house, my nerves were coming back as I eyed the ridiculously large building. I could see a couple faces peeking out the window before disappearing and sighed. "They don't like me, do they?"

"What? Oh no! They like you. Well Rosalie maybe not so much but she'll get over it eventually. Don't ever take whatever she says or does too personally."

"And Edward? Until you had him drag me out after lunch he never said two words to me. That's not very encouraging either," I pointed out as we got out of the car, fairly certain that they all could hear inside but I was already getting warmed up. "You want me to give everyone a chance and all but why should I when only you and Jasper are the only ones that give me the time of day. It's not like I've run screaming from you all. Shit! I have to sit next to the guy every day in bio. You think that's fun for me?"

Alice frowned as she listened to me before her head turned sharply towards the house as if she heard someone say something and smiled slightly before returning her attention to me. I raised my eyebrow at her expectantly, waiting for her to say something.

"For what its worth, I doubt Edward meant anything bad. Sure his attitude sucked but consider this please. Before you came, no one, at least no one at school knew about us, what we are. There are other things that make the rest of us a little um, nervous, but that's what we are going to talk to you about tonight. Just – just please keep an open mind? For me?" Alice practically begged and flashed her amber eyes at me with a pitiful puppy dog expression that made me frown.

"That's not right you know. You're not allowed to make that face with me ever again. Got it?" I replied with a slight growl and pointed at her. "It's not fair."

She didn't bother responding, only skipped over to me to wrap her arm around mine and pull me to her in a hug. She guided us into the house and if the outside was anything to go by, inside looked like a freaking museum. Well not quite but definitely not anywhere near my league or budget. "Go into the living room and make yourself comfortable. I'm just going to go find Esme and Carlisle then we'll get the talking stuff out of the way and then I'll have you all to myself for the rest of the afternoon! I have these awesome pants that I want to see if they fit you."

I tried, I really did, but I couldn't hold back the groan that came out from my throat at her desire to play dress up with me. She gave me a gentle push into the adjoining room and I stopped short at seeing the rest of their clan there. A quick glance around the room and I opted to go sit at the other end of the same sofa that Jasper was on, and smiled a silent greeting to the guys as they actually said either a hello or waved. Rosalie simply stood at the window in a huff and ignored me.

Two minutes later, I was surprised as Alice made herself comfortable on the couch, laying her head in my lap and stretched her legs out across the length over Jasper's lap. I couldn't help but to laugh at the ironic but strangely comfortable setting it was.

It wasn't long before Sunshine and his wife walked in. They didn't bother hiding their amused smiles at the view of two vampires and one human girl on the couch like that. "Bella, I'm so pleased you were able to come. If you need anything, we have plenty of drinks and snacks in the kitchen. Just tell any of us -" he said before a growl could be heard and he glanced towards its source. "Just let someone know and we'll be more than happy to get it. Of course you're welcome to make yourself at home and see what you might prefer yourself. The kitchen is fully stocked."

"Uh, thanks," I replied with a small frown, glancing back at Rosalie who looked away. "So what's the big deal that I had to come here?"

"We just wanted to learn a few things about you and let you know about us some more. You already are aware of what we are," Sunshine said carefully as he took a seat in an overstuffed armchair nearby as he looked back at me anxiously.

"Yeah..." I prompted slowly, my fingers idly playing in Alice's hair as she had her eyes closed and hummed to herself.

"We learned today that you are friends with Jacob Black. Yes?" _What the...What is this joker trying to get at. Are they trying to dictate who I can or can't be friends with because I know their secret?_

"What does my being friends with Jake have to do with you?" My eyes narrowed as my hands stilled.

Edward seemed to be quicker to answer as he dragged his eyes away from a concerned looking Jasper. "Perhaps we should start at the beginning. Our relationship with the tribe and the treaty? She knows that we don't hunt humans so that's a safer place to -"

"Bella already knows the Quilete legends. If you all want to dance around the subject I'll just say it. Bella, Jacob is a werewolf. Well not a werewolf like in the movies with silver bullets and whatever. Their people are shapeshifters and they protect their lands from our kind, well the ones that feed on humans but because of our differences, they agreed to a treaty or truce that we don't go on their lands or hunt humans, they leave us alone," Alice said all in about one breath.

"Okay. So then why did you all freak out when Jacob showed up at school?" I asked.

Sunshine, or rather Carlisle, glanced at Edward which made me more irritated. "Until _recently_ they kept their people on their reservation. From what I can gather, they appear to be taking the family's relationship with you a little more personally because of what may have happened to you. Bella, that – scar – on your arm. Can you please tell me more about that experience? Then perhaps I can understand their reactions a bit more and why you appear to have some differences than say to those of your classmates?"

"What? I got chased down after missing the last bus home, cornered by that freak, he bit, his friend I guess tried to reverse whatever and then they ran off. What's there to say?"

They were all silent for a long minute before Sunshine looked at me again. "These – nomads, their attempt to suck the venom out was a noble one I will grant but I do not believe that all of it was removed. Just a small amount remained and I believe it had been changing you extremely slowly." He stopped for an unnecessary breath but evidently he felt the need to reassure me by my expression. "Not so much that it makes you one of us but enough that we, and the Quiletes could tell that you are no longer completely human either."

I listened to him silently, my eyes looking around, darting all over but refusing to look at any of them as I tried to process what they said. I had noticed that some things _felt _different at times but I didn't think about it much. In a low voice, trying to keep it steady, I managed to push out my question. "How am I different now?"

"You seem to hear more than you should. More than a human should be capable of hearing," Alice said softly from my lap and I nodded.

"And you've been able to reject some of the calming emotions I've tried to put on you, but that's when you have become highly angered," Jasper added. "I know you are angry now but you are doing well to keep yourself controlled."

I nodded again. "She should know that she doesn't smell the least bit appetizing either," a voice spoke up across from me and I looked to find Smoky giving me a small smile.

"I'm sorry?" I said, not sure what to say to that.

"What I mean is that we know you're human but you smell more like one of us. It's not a bad thing."

Again another nod. _I guess I can deal with that... _"I can't hear your thoughts."

My eyes shift over to Edward and he's staring at me as he had been through bio all week. "What? Am I broken or something?"

"No...it's just frustrating because I've never come across someone that I can't hear their thoughts. That's one reason why I had a difficult time in speaking to you aside from our school work..." he replied quietly and looked ashamed and upset with himself.

Standing, feeling unable to sit still any longer, I couldn't help but to pace the floor as they all watched me and glancing at Jasper at times, assuming that he was trying to keep track of my emotions for whatever reason. When Sunshine started going on about recommending my avoiding Jacob and the others there, did I see red.

Whirling around I glared at him. "Look here Sunshine. I don't care how nice you and Betty Crocker here are to me. You have _no_ right to tell me who I can or cannot be friends with. No more than they have any right to say that I can't be friends with, with vampires. It's _my_ choice and _my _choice alone. Out of these five here," I snarled waving my hand at everyone staring at me in shock. "Only Tinkerbell and Shaggy made _any_ attempt to talk to me and did not try to take any of my free will from me. They made it clear it was my choice if I wanted them to sit by me and if I didn't they would leave me alone. Then out of the blue, Carrot Top over there acts like he's my friend when he doesn't speak two words to me in class and thinks that I should just roll with it. No, sorry. It doesn't work that way. I can't say anything about Smoky and Barbie over there. He hasn't given me any reason to be pissed but at least he isn't openly hostile to me like she is. Though I think its more that she might tear him limb from limb if he tried being nice to me but in any case – do _not_ tell me what to do!" Once I let it out, I just huffed before turning on my heel and walked out the door and down the gravel drive.

I could hear Sunshine and Carrot Top calling for me to come back, trying to apologize but I wouldn't hear it. I actually laughed when I heard Alice's voice telling them to shut up and give me time. That I'll come back when I cooled off, that they shouldn't be so surprised that I was so pissed. "Thanks Alice," I mumbled, making my way along the road and sitting on a large boulder to just think.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author Note: Thanks for reading along. This chapter is shorter than the others as my brain hasn't been completely with me the last few days to come up with more. Hopefully I will have more to come soon. In other news, I received a few comments about Bella being OOC. I had believed I said it up front that this is my version of Bella, that I had wanted her to have a little more balls than being so submissive. My favorite fics in the fandom are almost all ones where Bella has more confidence and doesn't back down. If you do not like it then you do not have to read. I'm not apologizing for writing what I want to write with the characters of how I see them. Have a nice day!**

* * *

I don't know exactly how long I stayed out there, sitting on that rock as I thought about everything that they just threw at me. While the majority of the Cullen clan were either aggressive or apathetic in their approach to me, the only comfort I could find was in the nonchalance of Alice and Jasper. That of course was because of their gifts. All Alice would tell me, or rather hint to me, during the week that she subtly threw hints for my coming over, was that everything would be all right in the end. _In the end of what?_

Jasper was because of his hocus pocus abilities that I loved and hated at the same time. But then it was something else that hit me which made me sit up straight before making my way back into the house where everyone had been waiting, ceasing their conversations as they looked back at my clearly confused face.

"Bella?" Sunshine asked, prompting me softly. My eyes narrowed as I looked back at him wondering how I was about to form my question.

"Okay get the whole venom thing and the changes that's happening," I blabbered on, waving my hand around in the air not bothered by that part in the slightest. "That doesn't bother me. Don't get me wrong, I know it should but strangely it doesn't. I do however have a question about Jake and the whole wolf thing..."

Alice must have seen it coming because she let out a strangled laugh before covering it up and smiling at Edward innocently. I looked over at him as he glared at her, figuring that whatever she saw, she was already blocking him from hearing in her head. I couldn't deal with his bi-polar issues yet.

"What about Jacob?" Sunshine smiled gently, moving over to sit next to Betty Crocker.

I took a deep breath and looked at him with the most serious face that I could muster. I must have done a real good job because they were glancing at each other with nervous expressions. "Is that why he and his dad stinks like wet dogs all the damn time?"

Everyone was silent for a good solid minute before the majority broke out into laughter. I just stood there looking at them questioningly. Sunshine just had an amused smile as did his wife. Alice had a smug grin on her face that made me chuckle slightly. Jasper and Smokey the Bear were laughing so hard that I couldn't help but think that they would turn purple – if it was possible. Barbie and Edward both looked at me incredulously. "What?" I asked confused and entertained by the reactions to my question.

"Bella, to those of our kind, the Quileutes most certainly smell like wet dogs," Sunshine replied softly before his eyes assessed me with concern. "I would like to ask you to come visit more often. I would like to track and keep apprised of your changes. You're already have displayed abilities that any other normal human wouldn't be capable of."

"Who ever said I was normal?" I asked back, completely serious as I shrug my shoulder and went back over to sit with Alice. "Anything else Sunshine?"

If the guy could blush, I'm sure he would have. "Well, may I presume that you will keep our true selves to yourself?"

That made me raise an eyebrow. "If I outted you, then I'd be outting myself. Why would I want people knowing that I'm more of a freak than they already think?"

Edward made a face at that comment that confused me to hell. "You're not a freak and believe me, most of the kids at school don't think that either."

"My brother is right Bella," Alice smiled. "If you knew what I know, you'd stop that line of thought."

I shot a glare at her. "What do you know?" I demanded.

Edward let out a low growl but shut up when my glare shifted to him before returning to Alice. "I know enough and I'm not saying any more. So – are you sleeping over?"

Letting out a huff at her clear defiance and change of subject, I crossed my arms as I sat back on the couch and looked around. "Why? You don't sleep."

"And you sleep maybe four hours at the most. We can have movie marathon! Or...we can see you try to beat Edward at some game seeing as he can't hear your thoughts."

"Alice..." Edward warned, looking a little uncomfortable and it was enough to make me smile at the thought of being able to bring him down a peg or two.

"Poker," I said immediately looking at him and siding with my friend who was practically bouncing in her seat with anticipation. "Seven card stud or Texas Hold-Em. Your choice."

"Nice choices," Jasper chuckled approvingly and it made me smile.

Emmett, who had been quiet for most of the time looked up with a mixture of hope and fear. "Is it going to be strip poker? Because I really don't want to see my baby bro in the buff."

"No strip poker. I'm no where near drunk enough for any of that," I laughed and shook my head. "No, regular old, fully clothed game of cards. Jasper can deal." _What the hell was I getting myself into?_

Before I knew it, the living room we were sitting in was rearranged to have a simple folding table in the middle, surrounded by chairs. When I looked again, it seemed that the only ones that actually moved was Emmett and Alice, the two being excited for the game.

Jasper chuckled as he held out his hand to me to help me up. I groaned but inside, I was excited. I was good at the game despite my mother saying that my face was like an open book to everything.

Jasper took the seat on one end where he began to calmly shuffling the cards, his eyes and a sly smile on Edward who grudgingly took the seat across from me. Emmett, Alice, and an irritated Barbie Doll made themselves comfortable around us on the sofas. Sunshine and his wife was no where to be seen.

"The game is Texas Hold-Em. Standard rules, and no cheating. Alice?" Jasper asked, glancing to Edward.

"She's singing Disney theme songs in her head," Edward replied. Satisfied, Jasper nodded and set our chips in front of us.

"Opening bid to the lady," he smiled, passing each of us our first two cards.

Peeking at mine, I nodded in acceptance to the pair of tens I had. I opened my bid at $25 of the fake cash chips we were using and looked up at Edward expectantly.

He narrowed his eyes on me and I knew he was desperately trying to get into my head and failing. I smiled sweetly before he matched my bet.

Jasper nodded when we were ready and burned the first card before dropping the flop. Four of hearts, queen of spades, and a four of diamonds. So far I was playing two pair but was still a pretty weak hand. I threw in another small bet of the same amount and continued to stared back at Edward.

He appeared annoyed but pleased. My guess was that he was holding a four or a queen. If he had that queen, I was screwed in this hand. Then again, that queen could easily help me as well.

A card burned and the turn fell, it was a ten of clubs. I had a full house with the pair of fours on the table. I had to decide whether to bet or check. Letting out a bored sigh, I checked, which seemed to please my opponent who bet $50. Rolling my eyes, I called before Jasper finally dropped the river card.

It was an ace but that did not matter to me unless he had an ace as well. I looked up at him and waited to see what he intended to do. "So? What do you have?" I asked.

"Two pair," he replied, showing his cards. The ace and the two fours on the table. A smug look on his face for a shitty hand.

I let out another dramatic sigh. "Damn. I only have a full house," I said, flipping my cards and stretched, folding my hands behind my head and smiled.

Emmett busted out laughing. "Again! This is the best day ever!" he said loudly.

"Fine. Another hand," Edward sighed, glancing up at me and gave a smile that sent shivers down my spine. _Oh no – don't go there..._

By the time I got home that night, I had won most of the hands played and cleaned up the table before we called an end. Laying in bed, I couldn't help but to think about what would come. And for the first time, I had hope that there might be something for me.


End file.
